Poison
by kvvva
Summary: Mai has had enough, she's tired and exhausted,so she lives SPR. But of course this story wouldn't be if her friends could work without her. Naru/Mai about others-I'll think about them later
1. Prelude

We all know I don't own Ghost Hunt. And I admit it

* * *

"I

"I...," no response.

"I'm …" not even a glance.

"I'm leaving!"

He nodded.

"I meant I'm leaving this job."

Almost empty look and one little raised eyebrow was all Mai got from Naru. Like a form of question: „Why?" Or maybe she just hoped he would want to know. Mai turned her eyes to window, so she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I know that's it's been almost 5 years now, and I'm studying, and yes I really, really like this job but…." How could se tell him that it was getting too hard for her, his coldness and stress and pain she got in every case they where on. After last one she couldn't sleep for 3days. She was exhausted but Naru didn't see that., or pretended not to see it, but result was the same.

"I'm sorry Naru. I'm just too tired of all this" She looked down in the floor, so Narus cold piercing gaze couldn't meet her eyes.

He was still looking at her.

"And I got a job offer."

-So there is no need to be concerned about me. Ha if that would ever happen-she thought.

"Naru," she raised her eyes, "can I live?"

"It's all up to you. You decide what to do with your life." He replied.

Mai got angry. Did she really hoped, even only about a split of second, that he would try to stop her?

-You, damned, pitiful narcissist!

She closed doors of Naru office behind her, and stunned seeing surprised looking Lin.

"Is that true?" he asked. "That you are leaving us."

Mai was surprised. First – he had heard her conversation with Naru, but that could be explained by not closed doors, but second – in his eyes where not only surprise, but sadness, it seamed as if he wanted to say "Please, say that I'm mistaken."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't overhear it intentionally, I just wanted a cup of coffee, so I came in to ask for one, and the door where open, so I just heard it."

"It's ok Lin-san, and that's true that I'm leaving. I got job offer through university. It's some sort of paperwork, but I think I can manage it. After all I'll be doing the same as here." Her smile was filled with some bit of sadness.

"And Naru didn't object. Not even a bit." Teary note sang in her voice. "So soon I'll be gone."

"I t will be hard without you" Seemed that Lin spoke of bottom of his heart.

"Thank you Lin-san. So should I make you coffee?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

After one month Mai left SPR and started working at firm, which had found here through university, in need to organize they papers.

* * *

So I hope to some reviews. Say me all truth. (Because then I can try to improve)

* * *


	2. Ch 1 Reasons

And again Ghost Hunt is not mine.

So now on the story.

* * *

It was one of her few free days, and Mai thought that she'll have long, long sleep. That she could sleep as long as she what.

But as always in these kind of situations her dream of peaceful night sleep was ruined. Half of night she couldn't sleep of unknown reasons, perhaps she was too tired, had too much stress at work or maybe cats outside were just too loud.

When sun was rising she finally felt asleep. But her sleep didn't last long. She was woke up because of insistent door bell. She wiped of cold sweat of her forehead which probably got there because of some nightmare, which she couldn't remember clearly. Only think she knew that that was something terrible, coldness and despair. Another door bell woke her up from freeze.

"Coming!" she screamed at door direction. Quickly dressed up she opened door.

She thought that she will se her angry landlord, who came to remind her that's she needs to pay her rent in time. But as soon as she opened door she thought she got blind. Suddenly all went dark. She wanted to scream, but her face was forced into something.

"Ah, Mai-chan! I missed you so much! I was so worried!"

"Idiot! Don't choke her! Let her go!"

Mai felts sudden pound as Ayako hit Bou-san. He released her and she could see them standing in middle of open door.

"But, Ayako! I missed her so much!" He said as touching his hurt head. "You know some day you're gone kill me like this!"

Tears overflowed her eyes as she saw those to quarrelling again. She missed them so much, that she even couldn't imagine. Grabbing into monks shirt she cried her heart out. He was holding her as she cried and Ayako bushed her hear. After some time she stopped and suddenly felt embarrassed about her outburst.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I, I"

"We missed you too, and there is no need to be sorry" said monk.

"What was Naru thinking when he let her go! O, I really don't get that arrogant man!" Ayako was herself again.

Bou-san ignored her and turned to Mai. "Mai, I know this will sound stupid but we need you to help us."

"What…?" Mai was surprised.

"I know you left this job, but please, Mai, we really need you to come with as. That's only this time I promise." Ayako begged.

"Yes even Naru in the end didn't object!" Bou- san annunciate with proud face.

"What?" Mai gasped.

"Oh you see that place, it seams like hunted and Naru accepted that offer, I think they what to demolish that house and build hotel in that place, but somehow, when they get close with technique for demolition it breaks down. And out technique is malfunctioning too. Sometimes there is no sound and no picture, sometimes it's ok. Masako got in hospital in few hours after entering that building. She tried to shut her nose for all that time and told that something bad smells there, but she couldn't definite that smell. After we had set cameras we found her collapsed in middle of hall, she was barely breathing. In hospital we were said that that's some kind of gas. John stayed with her for now, and we got here. I know this sounds dangerous, but Mai we need you. Most of all to deal with Naru. He is like he had swallowed toad. Sulky and angry all the time. I even tried to make him tea, he was like "What the hell this shit is". And Takigawa was wining for you all the time, so in the end he got angry..."

"and said then go get her!" Bou-san inserted. "That was after technique was malfunctioning again. And Lins expression was like "Please go get her, I can't take his attitude anymore", now we are her to take you with as you like it or not, because Narus brains is malfunctioning too" Bou-san laughed.

"But I have only 2 free days"

"Then we should solve this in 2 days. Ok? You can do it right. And you can sleep all you like. Only when you serve tea, please don't sleep, ok?" Bou –san smiled.

"He, he really can't without me?" Mai whispered.

"He don't admit it, but he's not even concentrating on case, and Lin-san said that he was like that all the time you're gone. And he thought that maybe he took this case to throw himself into work and make him forget. But seams that didn't work." Ayako said.

"Ok, were is you house keys? I think we are going right?" monk looked at Mai. "Oh, maybe breakfast first." He went in Mais little kitchen and started to reviser her fridge. "Human child are you even eating! It's empty!" He looked at her angrily, and the shake his head. "Ok, it seams that I need to treat you with breakfast. Ayako will you lend me some money?"

"What?" she was speechless.

After half and hour they were closing doors of Mais apartment. She didn't know how this was happening, how did they persuaded her to take action again in this madness. But somehow she was a little happy. She felt need and that filled her heart with warmth.

Light breakfast Ayako bought was grate, compared with what Mai was eating at home. If she even ate some. She wasn't broke, no, she was just...economical. All time she was living by herself she tried to be responsible and not to spend more than she needs to. So she rally enjoyed this time. And she was happy to be with them again. Even listening to Bou-sans babbling this time was fun. Slowly she forgot her tiredness and began to feel good again, as she would be live again.

* * *

I'm trying to correct my mistakes, but the worst thing is-it's hard to see you're own mistakes, so feel free to spot them for me. Please.


	3. Ch 2 Attention

Me don't own GH

* * *

Naru was sitting in front of pile of documents trying to figure out what's going on in this damned house. But he was reading the same paragraph for fifth time, or even more, he was lost count of it. His mind was blank, like someone would have wiped it clean. But perhaps this was for good, now he had no thoughts at all, at least better than thinking what would Mai do in this situation. And that he should be glad she's away, so there is no need to be concerned about her. And there is no need for her to suffer. He didn't shove it but he disliked to see pain and suffering in others eyes. He could bear pain if it was his own, but it was harder if suffering was someone else. In all these years his face has become only more and more inflexible, result of not showing care for other. And now they all were thinking of him as cold hearted bastard. Last straw was Mais leaving. They couldn't forgive him for letting her go, even Lin didn't approve of his decision. Couldn't they see the reason he let her go? Were they blind?

"Naru," Lins voice brake in his head. "Are you ok?"

He raised his eyes of documents.

"Do I seem ill to you?"

Lin didn't answer to his rhetorical question and they got back to work. Fourth, eight and sixteenth monitors was malfunctioning again, twenty first had something fog like in front of it. They had checked it countless time, but fog wasn't in that room and object-lens was clean too, but monitor was still fogy. And different form other cameras it was fogy all the time not only time to time like eight for example. And talking to Naru about this would be waste of time and nerves. He was sulky and angry all the time. Nothing was good enough for him. And didn't he see it for himself of just he didn't want to admit he missed Mai. But that was Naru, he never would admit his own mistakes. Lin sighted and kept on staring on monitors. No sight of something paranormal. If doesn't couldn't equipment. He hoped Bou and Ayako could persuade Mai to come and help them, he hoped for it not only for Narus sake, not only for his sake, but for this case too. Masakos collapsing throw them in deep dark pit. And they couldn't see the light. Clue, one little clue, it could save them from this ignorance. He knew Mai could give them this clue, she had never let them down. And one more point-tea she made was really good.

* * *

He took teacup without noticing anything. Habits-they have grate power over humans. This time it was better. At least it didn't stink of gasoline and tasted more like tea, if you close eyes and persuade yourself that your drinking tea not toilet cleaning expedient. He rose his head to tell Ayako that she still has long way to go till she'll make even drinkable tea, but he froze seeing Mais laughing eyes. He was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" came out before he even could think.

Mais eyes got darker as anger grew inside of her. Bou-san seeing upcoming storm stepped one step closer in case if he needs to hold Mai when she tries to hit Narus firm head.

…One word! Only one little word! Is it too much to ask form you? You self centred beast!...But for some reason this time she didn't say it out loud. Why? She couldn't find answer herself. Her eyes turned from angry look to emptiness.

She turned around and bumped in to Bou-san who was standing behind her.

"Hei, carefully, young lady! I know I'm irresistible but there is no need of you to bump in me so frankly" she looked in his eyes and he immediately changed his attitude. Holding her shoulders for two reasons, one so she wouldn't run away, other he wasn't sure she wouldn't collapse,he turned his head to Narus direction.

"Naru, don't you think,"

"It's better than that one Ayako was making," said Naru looking in his tea cup.

All stunned. Ayako was first who got out of daze.

"You want to say that mine was undrinkable and disgusting?" She asked eyes burning in anger, but with little laugh sparkle in them.

"Yes." He said and took small nip of tea.

Bou-san started to laugh Ayako got angry and hit him, Mai could stand on her own feat and surprisingly Lin smiled watching screens. Naru rise angry eyes, but didn't tell anything this time. He got back to work and surprisingly found that he can concentrate again even around him was so much noise.

* * *

Somehow I felt like I need to end it here for this time. Sorry it was so short this time. If I'll have inspiration I'll continue it here.

(1)I just couldn't think of other way how to explain disgust of water witch has been cleared with chlorine containing stuff.

* * *


	4. Ch 3 Water

You know as good as I know the fact that Ghost Hunt is not mine

* * *

Bou and Ayako had gone to see how's Masako doing, and Naru with Lin – to check connection for twenty first camera and gather records. They thought that connection could be guilty for fog on monitors. So Mai was again left alone in base. She let her eyes run over basis. Monitors scaffolding was placed in angle that coming in room they were visible and from point were Mai was sitting now-besides table with her back on window was possible to see them too, but if someone was sitting in front of monitors to see that persons face would be harder. At monitors opposite wall was placed bookshelf and couch. Those were left for use from owners. Doors leaded to long hallway, but window shoved sight of backyard.

One hour ago Bou – san was begging for her to sleep, he even got pillow for her and promised to sig lullaby if that only would help. When he promised he's singing Naru suddenly came up with idea for them to visit Masako, and as it was imposible to not listen to him they left. But now Mai was feeling lonely in this quiet room. Somewhere outside the window was singing birds, but it all seamed so far, so distant. She got up and looked in backyard. There were flowerbeds and blooming flowers in them and a little pond, the well where she got water for tea this morning. But what was that woman who was standing besides the well? She didn't know her and had thought that outsider wasn't allowed to come on this property. But as far as Mai could tell she looked kinda sad. She looked in Mais eyes and suddenly all went black. Far away she could her voices and footsteps.

Bou-san with loud "We're back!" call barged in to base. John was following him quietly with his usual warm smile.

"Masako is better so we left Ayako with her." Bou-san was literally emitting enthusiasm. "We thought that first we need John here, right Naru, and second if Ayako will sit with Masako they bout soon will be out of hospital. Hei where is Lin?"

"He's still trying to find something that could be causing malfunctioning.

Mai barely understood what Bou-san was talking about. Her brain was still sleeping, but hearing Narus calm and cold answer she was suddenly up. When did he came in? Why didn't she see him? And when did she felt asleep?

"Ahhh, you didn't wait for my lullaby, but when ahead and sleeped. That's not very polite you know. And in working time! Naru and you didn't wake her up? That's weird of you."

Naru gave him only one angry glance and went back to his papers.

Bou –san shivered.

"It's nice to see you again Mai-san," John was as polite as ever.

"Me too. It's nice to see you too John," Mai answered with smile. Mai answered with smile. As she straightened up Narus black jacket slipped off her shoulders.

"How were you doing all this time?"

She really hoped no one would ask her that, she couldn't tell them that there were times she regretted that she left SPR, her work was hard and very tiring and she had only little free time for herself, but in sale time she was happy about that hard wirk, because that made her forget other thing, like those cold and in same time so beautiful eyes of human she used to call her boss.

Uneasy silence felt on them, no one noticed Naru eyes which wasn't following the lines, but were focusing on one single point on paper sheet, Mai has bowed her head and looking on her crossed hand which here laying on her lap, Bou-san scratching his head and John looked confused by uneasiness he had caused. Thus they were found by Lin. He came in and was confused by silence what has fallen.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah, nothing. We were just discussing something," Bou-san was first who come back to normal, but eyes with whom he looked at Lin had expression "Don't ask." He got that quickly and didn't ask anything anymore.

"I didn't find anything that could cause all this problems. So I believe only supernatural is left as explanation." Lin said to Naru. Last one nodded and returned to papers.

Mai was serving tea for all while they were discussing Masakos condition. She had served tea and was getting her own tea cup wen sudden nose forced her to look back. All of them had spited out their tea. Even Naru who usually didn't show any emotions faced her tea with disgust.

"Mai are you trying to poison as?" He asked in his peevish voice.

"No! Why would you think something like that?"

"Give that tea a taste then."

Obediently she took a gulp of her cup and spited it out second after. Taste was more the horrible.

"Why?" She was shocked.

"That's what we would like to know too." Naru was looking coldly.

"I really don't know what's wrong. I took water from well like last time, because it was dirty from stop-valve, and boiled it and used the same sort of tea-leafs as I always use." She tried to explain herself.

Naru seemed lost in thoughts. Mai took peace of cloth and started to clean up spilled tea.

"I'm so sorry I didn't what to do any harm. Really. I swore." She was almost crying.

"We know Mai, we know." Bou-san gave her a smile and started to help take of tea cups.

"You couldn't do any harm for others Mai-san, thats something we all know, so there is no need to worry. Maybe water was bad, but as long as it's in normal colour you even can't say it's bad." John was helping her to wash the dishes.

Lin caressed Mais hair passing her by and going to sit in front of monitors again.

"Water," whispered Naru still sitting on edge of table looking into nothingness.

* * *

Hope I didn't disappoint you this time. Thanks for support that truly means a lot to me. But criticism in place helps to improve.

I'll try to get next chapter on paper soon.


	5. Ch 4 as ending for ch 3

Me don't own anything(I have only my imagination.)

* * *

"Mai. I almoust forgot," Bou-san suddenly spoke, turning his eyes form monitor screen to Mai who was sitting on couch. "You were sleeping today. Did you see something?"

"I'm not sure," she replied and looked in direction of window.

"Tell us." Naru demanded.

"I'm not sure that it has meaning, because first I even didn't recognize I was dreaming. And all there was I was looking trough the window." She closed her eyes trying to remember something that could be some help. "There were flowers and green grass. But it all looked the same as it is now." She said.

"Mai-san if you'll look out of the window I think you'll find that there isn't flowers anymore." In his slow and patient voice spoke Lin.

Surprised Mai looked outside the window of second floor, were they were staying, but there was no sight of flowers she saw this morning. She was surprised why she didn't see it when she was taking water from well. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Ah yes there was woman standing besides well. I thought how she got in here if area is of limits. But she looked so sad. I think she was crying. But I'm not sure about that, when she looked at me I woke up."

"Mai, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Narus voice was dry and harsh.

"I, "she was confused, "I don't know i thought that was insignificant" she answered quietly.

"Naru, you know perfectly she would had told us it if she would consider it could be important, and to be blunt I too think this dream wasn't something important." Bou-san gave to Naru such look like he would be explaining something obvious to little children.

Naru only glared back to him, last one froze.

"Lin." said Naru stepping out of room.

Lin gave all them look-Sorry-and followed his boss.

"Do you think water problems could be caused by that woman?" John spoke more to him that to other.

Mai and Bou-san looked at him with width eyes. After moment they started to thinking.

"Maybe. If she's that ghost who hunts this mansion. Then I think that could be true. So we just need to exorcise her and it will all be over." Bou- san made conclusions.

"But," both man turned their eyes to Mai,"I don't know why, but she looked sad. I didn't see her eyes, but all her posture indicative about sorrow. I can't explain it why, but I felt it." She looked in two pairs of confused eyes.

"What?"

"Mai are you sure? Because your the one who what strong intuition, and we all know if you say so then that's true." Bou- san spoke seriously.

"I. I'm just telling you what I saw and what I think of it. In all these years my intuition hadn't failed me." She said. -Ok, maybe just some times,but those were more homes, than intuition. I mean nothing to him. Get that in you're thick head Mai!-

"Mai-chan," Bou-san voice caled her back in reality, "maybe we all should go and eat dinner? What do you think?"

"You to can go. I'll stay and watch screens." John said.

"What? No. You are coming with us. It all will be recorded,so come, who else will be paying for Mai? Bou-san was dragging them out of base.

With corner of her eye Mai saw some kind of fog in one screen, but as she looked at it there was nothing uncommon.

* * *

"Naru, we are going to eat and visit Masako and take Ayako with us as we come back." Bou- san screamed out of back yard doors to Naru and Lin.

Spoked nodes silently nodded and continued to examine something besides the well.

* * *

Ok, ok this is the shortest one and in is like ending to last chapter, but somehow I ended up putting it as new one.

And one big being -Kick me, because I'm staring to get lazy.

* * *


	6. Ch 5 In hospital

Ghost hunt is not mine!

So. I'm back. Thank you all for support and for waiting patiently for my muse to come back and my work for one week to end :D. So I bring you this new chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Mai didn't like hospitals. She couldn't say she hates them, but there was some kind of desperation that got to her in these kinds of places. She just didn't like it. When Bou-san Jhon and Mai stepped in Masakos ward she was sleeping White walls and white bedclothes, in all this surroundings she looked even more paler as she already was before. Ayako was sitting besides Masakos bed and reading some fashion magazine. She looked at them and showed them to be quiet and sit down. They quietly obeyed her. Masako was breading slowly and deeply. Mai sighted with relief, that she's ok. She was concerned about her as much, as all of them. Probably moust nervous was John, who was watching Masako with concerned eyes, he didn't look at anything else. After about quarter of hour Ayako shut her magazine and waved to other to follow her. Bou-san and Mai stepped out with her as John staid in to monitor Masako, and in case if she wokes up to be besides her.

"Lets go to cafeteria" Ayako suggested. Other two nodded in agreement. If that even wasn't dinner, then definitely something to eat. They come to wisit Masako first, so they hadn't had anything to eat and last thing they had was Mais dreadful tea. They went to cafeteria and took some tea and some buns. They sat down and started to eat. Ayako was drinking her tea slowly while other two was waiting for her to start speaking. There had to be reason why she called them out.

"She woke up." Suddenly Ayako said putting her cup down, but still looking in it. She crossed her tall fingers around her cup. Mai and Bou-san was still silent, and looking at her waiting what she wants to say.

"She tried to say something, but she couldn't. I don't know why, but as she tried to talk she started to suffocate again. I called doctor, but at that time she was already more calm and just looking to him with wide eyes. He examined her and said that it's normal to have little suffocating effect after almost dying. He said that she is still in little shock, that's why she suddenly couldn't spoke and was thinking that she was still suffocating. He put her to sleep, but I don't know why before she felt asleep she suddenly showed me two. I didn't understand what that me and that concerns me. If she tried to say something important and we don't understand?"

"Ayako calm down. She's ok now. You saw that she was sleeping soundly breathing slowly and deeply. All will be ok." Bou-san said in calm voice placing his palm on Ayakos slightly trembling hands.

"Yes I know, but still it concerns me." She whispered.

"Tell us please when that happened?" Bou-sans voice still was calm, as he would be talking with overstressed child.

"About hour ago I thin," Ayako replied.

Bou-san and Mai exchanged looks. Could this be a coincidence that incident with tea happened almost at the same time, maybe a little earlier. This spirit could it be that it's trying to kill Masako?

"Ayako?" Bou-san spoke

"Yes?" She looked up of her cup into Bou-sans eyes.

"I think we need some protection charms. Could you make them?"

"What? Did something happened?" She was surprised and concerned at the same time.

"Nothing much, just…" Mai didn't want to upset her.

"Mai! Tell me." Ayakos voice suddenly had become hard and her eyes showed determination to get out the truth of Mai no matter what it costs.

"Ah how to explain it."

"Say that you tried to poison us" Bou-san interrupted.

"What!" Ayako shout a bit too loud. All heads turned in their direction.

"Shhhh!!" Bou-san tried to subdue her putting his fingers to lips and showing to be quieter.

"That wasn't intentionally. Just seems that water of that well is bad. To be more precise terrible." Mai explained.

"So there is something wrong with that well? Ahh then the tea I was making was bad because of that!"

"Your cooking skills are dreadful even without bad water." Bou- san murmured.

"Say that again," Ayako gave him murderous look.

-At least she's back to normal-Mai thought.

"Naru and Lin-san stayed to check something there. I don't even know what they are doing, and we thought we'll visit Masako and grab some dinner." Mai explained.

"And why you want charms?"

"Seems that those incidents happened almost at the same time. It's possible that they have nothing in common, but still he need to be sure, so something like that won't happen again, nor to Masako nor to others."

"I see." Ayako said. "Ok I think we should get back to Masako."

As they went out they suddenly bumped into John who was coming in.

"John! What are you doing here? You stayed with Masako. John. Did something happen?" Ayakos voice changed from surprise to concern.

"She woke up."

Surprise and the relief flow over three faces looking at John.

"And she said she want to talk to you."

"She said that?!" Mai looked at John.

"eee, not exactly tell with words, but she shoed she wants to speak with us. And I said that you all are here and she desperately wanted to tell you something Mai-chan."

Mai was surprised.

"Me? Why me?" She was wondering loud while they were as was as not running going to Masakos room.

"I think because you sometimes can see the same as her" Ayako replied.

They burst into Masakos ward, and found her sitting in bed and doctor talking to her.

"Ah I see your friends had come," he said with smile, "So you are ok, and I think I could let you home in couple of days. Of course we will need to make some analysis, but you'll be ok. So now I'll leave you with your friends, and come back later." He said and left them all.

"He didn't ask where did she got poisoned?" Mai whispered to Bou-san.

"No." Bou-san said as quiet as he could. "He's smart man. I think he understood that this isn't as simple as it could be. And he had treated others too, with these kind of traumas. Traumas that had been caused by supernatural. He's loyal and won't make big fuss about nothing. So there is no need to worry how to explain it to him."

They got chairs and sat down beside Masakos bed. She measured them all with her eyes, stopped to Mai and slowly in weak and hoarse voice spoke:

"Don't get possessed." She told it in one breath and with wheezy gasp took air in her lungs.

"Woman died there suffocating." Another gasp.

"I tried to communicate to her," breath,"but her dying experience was too much for me." Masako tried to take her breath for couple of minutes. "But her dying experience was too strong and awful." another minute of breathing. "But she managed to tell me to get out of there." Now she was looking at others,but they were confused and was only staring at her.

"So you are saying you nearly died because you got possessed and experienced that woman death?" Bou-san at least spoke.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh ok, so we need to be carefully not to get possessed. And exorcise her out of there." Ayako added.

"Could it be that she somehow managed to poison water in the well? So not it's undrinkable?" Mai spoke turning her eyes to floor.

All eyes focused on her. She turned them up and looked at surprised faces around her.

"What? I just thought that that's how she's trying to get rid of us!" Mai spoke.

"But I could feel that she was concerned about me, that's why she left me as fast as she could after saying to get out. I don't understand her at all." Masako was speaking very slowly.

"We need to find who she was." John spoke more to him than to others.

"Yasuhara could do it. But we still need to tell this to Naru and act only after he knows this." Ayako was getting up.

Masako nodded, and said:

"Go. I'll sleep for the rest time so you don't need to sit with me now. You need to get that spirit out." Masako said and lied down on pillows.

Others got up and stepped out of hospital.

* * *

So please tell me if story starts to get untraceable.

Thank you for reading it. It gives me courage to continue.


	7. Ch 6 Back at base

* * *

I know I know. I'd been lazy these days. But I'll try my best.  
And I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Thank you Meifa! Thank you for looking at my mistakes.

Sudden phone call broke the silence of the base, where Lin and Naru was sitting.

"Yes. Ok. Do you need me to get them? Ok. Ok. Then we'll be waiting. Wha...? Ok, ok. I promise," Lin hang up the phone.

"You are blushing," Naru said not giving him even a glance.

"What?!" Lin was surprised and didn't even have a clue about slightly noticeable, a bit rosy colour of his cheeks.

"You are. Always, by the way. You promised to meet her after we have solved this case," Naru raised his eyes and looked straight at Lin with cold, piercing gaze.

"Yes, but now Yasuhara is coming with information you asked for," He decided not to elongate this theme.

"Ok. Then we will know the reason." -Or at least I hope so-

"Naru. Do you think that woman is the cause of this mess?" Lin asked in calm voice, focusing his eyes on monitors.

"Probably," Naru gave him an answer and looked out the window to the well they had examined. Who would have thought of such results? That was a miracle that they were still alive. Miracle and thanks to Mai, who thank god boiled that water. He rose of his chair and looked down on the well. -There has to be something very wrong here, but what?-

Naru was standing at the window and looking out, turning his back at the door, and Lin was monitoring screens, when others came back.

"Guess what!" Bou-san said in voice filled with happiness, when they came in. Two heads turned to him. Two pair of eyes looked at him, one blank other one with slight interest.

"Eee, we went to see Masako and she's feeling better now. She woke up." His voice from playful turned to serious, "I didn't got her quite well, but she said to be careful, and don't get possessed. She said that here is woman spirit and that confirms what Mai saw in her dream. Masako said, that this woman had died suffocating, and that explains why she was in such a condition. She said that she tried to communicate with her, but nearly died because of that fact. She had told Masako to get out of here. So Mai thought that, maybe, that woman is trying to get as out doing something to water in well."

"Actually," Lin spoke, "we all are alive thanks to Mai."

"What? What does that mean now?" Ayako nervously, half screaming asked. Barely hearable tone of panic rang in her voice.

"Mai boiled the water. Without boiling we all would be dead by now," Naru answered. He gave a look to the well trough the window, "we examined it. And find that it's highly toxically. But gladly after boiling there isn't anything so bad there, only water is undrinkable. True if you would drink it in big amounts and regularly, you would die eventually."

"And that's not so bad?" Ayako was almost screaming now.

"Compared to that amount what's in there before boiling - yes, and by the way- for your information - human could live almost 10 years drinking it, and nothing would happen."

"So the main point is - don't drink unboiled water?" Bou-san resumed.

"Better would be if we didn't use this water at all. We still are trying to find out the reason behind this all, and as soon as Yasuhara will be here with information about this house previous inhabitants, we will be able to find out if that woman is behind all this, and who she was. So for now, would you all be so kind and get back to work? Mai, I think we need to switch tapes for cameras on the first floor, and I would be glad if you, Bou-san, would check if all is right with camera at the basement."

"And what about us?" Ayako asked looking at Naru, referring to her and John.

"You two could go and find some drinkable water."

Mai giggled, and Bou-san was barely able to push down his laugher. Ayako was red and angry, seeming close to explode and John was trying to calm her down. Lin looked at Naru, who had took previous state, facing the window, and only Lin was able to see, that he wasn't looking out, but at the people behind him. Barely noticeable smile spread across his face as he saw strange warmth in his boss eyes. In this entire situation no one noticed woman figure standing besides the well and looking at them.

I know this part is very very short,and I belive with lot of mistakes,but because of that it's so short. And because I thought I need to publich it too. So I belive I update it soon enought,I just need sometime to put it all in order in my head. Be gentle with me this time.


	8. Ch 7 Light in darkness?

I know.I know I 've been toooooo lazy all this time.

I remind you that I don't own Ghost hunt.

* * *

Yasuhara came in base holding pile of papers.

"Blueprints" he said and gave one folder to Lin. all the other papers he put on desk, in front of Naru.

"Do you what me to tell what's in there or will you read it all by yourselfe?"

"He will read, but you can tell us." Ayako dropped in.

"And if he will listen then he will hear too. That is if he wants to listen. So go ahead and tell as what did you fond." No one could tell if Bou was trying to encourage him, laughing or trying o insult Naru a bit.

"Then as old man wishes." Bou couldn't get use to this, even it was all the time Yasuhara came in and told this with smile on his face like today, he still was shocked of young mans ignorance.

"You will never learn to respect you elders, would you?" Bou asked gloopy.

"Oh, but I do respect you. Very much, by the way." Yasuhara said with too innocent eyes. Bou looked at him with suspicious glare.

"Stop you two!" Ayako interrupted. "I know you could talk nonsense all day, but I would like to know what's going on at this house!"

"Me too." Mai added. "And as it is dark already I would like to hear it and then go home and rest." She didn't look at Naru and didn't ask for his permission. He wasn't her boss anymore, and some part of her was in pain because of that. She loved when they all were together laughing teasing each other.

"Oh, Mai-san! You are here! And I was wondering why Naru isn't so gloompy today, and Takigava-san is back on his feet." Yasuhara smiled at her.

"Back on feet? What did you intend to tell with that?!" Bou was up of couch where he was sitting minute ago.

"What do I mean? Isn't it quite obvious? You were more in work and didn't answer my teasing, old man."

"You!"

"You see that's what I'm talking about!"

Bou calmed down and came to Mai.

"But she's my inspiration." He ruffled her hair.

"Hei!' Mai called out when Bou ruffled her hair.

"He just what to day that we all missed you very much, am I right young man?"

"Yes. Precisely."

"Would you all stop talking nonsense and get to case!" Naru was lokking at them with cold eyes.

"Yes, yes." -So with what should I start?- "Ok. This house is not so old. It's about 50 years old, but it has had quite many inhabitants. It as build for some ex-jailer and his wife. Unfortunately his wife died even before this house was ready, so he took his sister with him. After 5 years he died, but his sister disappeared. Rumored that she eloped with some man, her brother didn't like, because he was from low estate, or even previous jailbird, so in order for his own pride he committed suicide. And this part I think would interest you most. He used poison. So if you would be searching for man using poison that could be him."

"Couldn't his sister poison him? In order to escape?" Bou asked.

"I thought it so too, that's why I looked for that person. But I couldn't find any information about here. Not even her death papers."

"Maybe she changed her name, so her brother couldn't find her?" Ayako suggested.

"But then wouldn't be point of poisoning him." Bou was thinking.

"But for police? So they couldn't find her?"

"That's more possible."

"However that may be, I couldn't find her. And possibility that she would be outside country I presume is low. And to find her now Would be menegless, even if she poisoned her brother, she wasn't at this house anymore. So I looked further. Next family lived her for 2 years,but no one died. They had 2 children who what some health problems, but nothing significant. They moved out and for some 4 or 5 years house were empty. So no one knows what happened here at that time. After that this house was used as pension for mental patients for about 25 years. There were many problems. Some of patients committed suicides. Some died for unknown reasons. Two women were interesting for me there. One was said to be with tendency of killing and for first deaths they suspected her and put in basement, so she wouldn't do anything. But after few days they found her dead. They had given her food, and police discovered that she hadn't died of poison or of lack of food, but she had suffocated."

"Do you have her file?" asked Naru.

"Yes, it should be right here." Yasuhara got up from couch where he was sitting and went to Narus desk rummaged in pill of papers he had carried and tossed out one plain folder. "Here you go." He handed it to Naru. Last one took it and started to read.

"The other one," Yasuhara processed, now standing with his back at Naru and facing others," was someone more strangely. They considered her totally mad. She got in after some time after first ones death, but as her case refers she had been sitting in her room in one corner and repeating all the time that someone is going to kill them all. That it's coming for them, they should leave this house. One day she suddenly disappeared. After 3 days they fond her at basement, dead. In death certificate is written suffocating. Her file is here." He rummaged in document again and gave Naru plain folder, similar to first one.

"Those two were specific because they both were found in basement, and cause of they deaths were suffocating. Other ones who died in this house," he patted pile of document on table," died of different reasons from food poisoning to cancer."

"After they left this house mostly because personal was scared too and patients had stayed very, very few. This family live here for 7 years." Another folder in his hand," After the head f house died of pneumonia they had to leave. For 5 years here had been rent house, but all lodgers left due to random excuses." Another pat on documents.

"it seams to me thet culprit could be that sister of first inhabitant. Because seems that after them started all this." Bou –san was making calculations again.

"Lin, do we have camera in basement?" Naru cold professional voice was in it's place.

"No. we didn't know there was basement." Lin answered.

: Then we need to put one there."

Lin nodded and got up.

"Which one I should remove then?"

"Take 7-th..It's normal and there is no need for it there."

"Ok."

"I'll help you!" Mai was on her feet. Lin nodded and they left base.

"Naru. Do you have any idea who could be responsible for this?" Ayako spoke up.

"Yes,naru share some thought with us!" Bou was on Ayakos side. Only John and Yasuhara kept silent.

Naru gave them cold glare:

"I won't make theory with only this information."

"Ah, forget him." Bou turned his back to Naru. Yasuhara sat down at Mais palce. "As she's out of his sight he gets nasty again." Ayako giggled and Yasuhara was not so serous anymore and John smile. Width smile crossed Bou-sans face.

"but what do you san of my theory?" Bou was serious again. Tthat that's that sister who eloped is hunting here."

"I think that's the most sensible version." Ayako told.

"But why would her spirit be here if she eloped with her beloved?"As alwas John was most rational of them.

"True." Bou-san was lots in thoughts.

In that moment in base came in Lin and Mai. If last one seemed lost then Lins face didn't show anything. He went to his little table and started examine blueprints. Then he took pen and poked in map. Then he looked ant screens.

"Naru.,"he said still looking at blueprints." Could you come here for just a minute?"

Naru stood up and when to Lin.

"What is it?

"For first I didn't see basement doors. But I think there is no need to put one in basement." he answered on question in Narus eyes, "You see theses screens." Lin pointed at cameras that were blurry. "You see that these have unclean picture, but they intensity grows bigger. 21-th-is last one. And it's facing place where basement door should be. So I think if we even did find those doors, screen would be totally white."

"But still we need to see whats inside. Even if we don't use camera."

"Naru, I somehow have this feeling that we shouldn't open these doors." Mai had hugged her chest and seemed pale.

"There is something we just can't let out. Or something like that. I can't clearly describe this sensation,but I think we shouldn't touch those doors."

Ayako got up and placed her hands on Mai shoulders.

"It's all right. We will wait till tomorrow. Is that OK with you?"

She looked at Naru and last one nodded.

"It's late. Mai you should go home and rest. Tomorrow is your last day off,so you need to rest well. I'll escort you. And tomorrow will pick you up."

Mai looked in Ayakos eyes and nodded. They left the base and headed home.

John looked at watch and got up.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave you now. I'll be back tomorrow,but for now please excuse me."

"Ah I need to go too,so I'll accompany you Brown-san." Yasuhara stepped up and left office with John.

"We are missing something here." Bou-san suddenly spoke up after 2 minutes of silence.

"I think so too,but now I can't se what it is. Do you have any ideas Takigawa-san?" Lin turned his atention to him.

"Not a slightless." With sigh admitted spoken one. "But seems there is something with that basement, and I think this is where we should search for answers."

"Then you should check it." Naru suddenly spoke.

Bou was stunned.

"But didn't we promised Mai not to touch it? At least until tomorrow?"

"We didn't promised anything. At least you didn't."

"So you are saying I have all right to go, open it and look what's inside there?"

"That's your decision."

"Ok. Then I'm going. Lin will you come too? You know where that door should be."

Lin looked at Naru, but last one was absorbed in papers again. As Lin and Bou left the office Naru looked up, put down papers,stood up and gazed at darkness behind window. Maybe that was mistake to let them go. Mai had good intuition, so there must be reason why she said them to not go there. But exactly that's why they should check it. And if Mai wasn't here she won't have to worry. And there definitely was something. He could tell that much. But what? And where there some connection between basement, poisoned well, and malfunctioning technique? Or they all were totally different cases? If so then there were more ghost that only that woman,but if no, then connection between these all cases where was it?

* * *

So for now it's all. Next chapter will be short one again,or at least it seems so, knowing me. Thank you all for your support. That means me a lot.

* * *


	9. Ch 8 Dim waters are slowly clearing

I thank you all for you patience. I know I've been lazy,(no, more than lazy, but now I just can't find right word for it), and had too much in my mind,and I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Summary: (somehow I lost this one). Mai quits her work at SPR. But Bou and Ayako after one month is back asking for her help, due to fact that Masako is in hospital. other are nearly killed by Mais discover that water in well is toxic. Yasuhara gives information about previous inhabitants of house. In blue prints is shown one more room in basement. Mai leaves asking not to go there, but as soon as she's gone Lin and Bou heads to open closed door.

* * *

"No, no. Don't go there, please, don't ."

...

"What! There is nothing! And I hoped to see something more impressive." Bou-san growled.

"And what would be more impressive?" Lin asked carefully looking around.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe some cult place or something like that. This table and chair, that's all here is!"

"It's too clean"

"Clean? You call this pile of dust clean?" Bou-san was looking with big eyes to Lin.

"There's nothing in here. That's why I said it's too clean. Don't you think if here was doing on something there should be some evidence? This place, it was cleaned afterwards, so nothing would be found."

"If you put it this way. Yes, it is." Bou-san was looking around with different eyes now. "But still there is nothing odd about this place I wonder why Mai didn't want us to come in here?"

"Who knows. I doubt that even she herself realizes it." Lin said. They took some measurements and dragged camera in there, but after that they left basement with more question as they came.

...

"Temperature is normal for basement, maybe slightly lover than usual, but rather normal and we didn't saw anything that could indicative about something we would need to fear or investigate."

"I see." Was all Naru told looking at data Lin and Bou got.

"Ok, then I'm going to sleep!" Bou said.

"Oh and where will you sleep if I can ask?" Lin asked with teasing smile.

"You see that couch? That's mine!" Bou-san said and lied down. After five minute he was snoring soundly.

"Can we leave him here?" Lin asked Naru looking at sleeping monk.

"I think those few hours he can sleep like this. And he promised to monitor cameras tonight, so it's ok." Naru replied taking his coat and leaving room.

After 3:45 AM 21th monitor went white. But they discovered that only on morning when Ayako and Mai came in and found monk still sleeping.

"So that's how you're monitoring!" Ayako screamed so laud that Bou jumped up, and only then woke up.

"Yes, yes I'm. So what's for breakfast?" Bou- san asked with innocent puppy eyes.

"You idiot! You should be watching monitors not sleeping so soundly and above all asking for breakfast!" Ayako seemed furious.

Mai giggled, and handed him bag with something in it.

"Oh, Mai-san that's so nice of you! You thought about me!" His eyes sparkled.

"Actually, Ayako thought that you would like to have something for breakfast." Mai said with width smile on her face. Ayako blushed.

"I hope she didn't make this," Bou-san looked into bag worriedly, "that could even kill me you know."

Ayako turned read with anger and snatched bag out of Bous hands.

"Hey!"

"If you don't want it then I'm taking it back."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please give it back to me."Ayakos face got softer. "If you're the one killing me, I won't complain." Bou-san was speaking fast and nervously. If Ayako seemed to calm down hearing first part of his speech then hearing seconds she got furious.

Mai saw that and as she knew big storm was coming, she decided to try to calm it down.

"Now, now Ayako-san, he didn't meant to offend you, he just wanted to say, that if it's something you made then he would like to eat it. Right, Bou-san?" She gave him glare that seamed to say -Don't even try to say anything again it.

"Eh..., yes." Said confused monk.

"See. It's ok. He didn't mean any harm." Mai smiled at Ayako and Bou.

"Oh, ok." Said Ayako bit calmer and tossed bag back to Bou, who caught it lightly.

Few moments later came in Lin and Naru. Picture before they eyes were quite interesting, but in the same time normal like always. Monk was eating happily with mouth full, but Ayako and Mai had taken some files and sitting on couch were discussing them.

"Mai, tea!" Those were first words from Naru this morning. Mai automatically got up to go make him tea, then suddenly she turned over and asked: "But what about water?"

"It's there in can besides table."Lin explained. "We bought some with us this morning, especially for this purpose." Slight smile crossed his lips. He wasn't able to explain to Mai, that he himself were surprised this morning fining Naru with this can of water.

"This won't be poisonous." he had said, and what could Lin do, he took can, and put that inside car, still wondering why now Naru need water. He had gone without tea all this month quite well, but now he was even getting extra. Now he saw the meaning, but truthfully he doubted that even his boss, knows this answer.

As Mai got out Lin spotted 21st monitor.

"Takigawa-san, when did this happen?"

"When I woke up at 2AM it was normal, or at least I didn't see any changes, from previous. I was watching them I think till 2:30AM, and then I went to sleep. I woke up at 4 or 4:30AM, and then it was white. I went down, but there wasn't something out of order, temperature was a bit lover, than in rest of the house, but that's basement, so that could be normal. And as I couldn't figure out what and why has happened I decided to wait till morning and decide it with you guys.

"So it happened somewhere between 2:30 and 4:30."

"Probably, yes."

"We will find exact time when we will get tape of that camera." Naru said.

"Maybe opening that basement wasn't best idea after all." Bou- san said rather quietly.

"You opened the basement?!" Mai had come in best time she could, to hear that they hadn't listened to her. Now her hands holding Naru tea were trembling.

"Mai-san we're sorry. Yes, you told as not to do so, but we thought that there could be something that could help as solve this case. And if there was something then we need to know it, in order to end this case, and that's our goal, isn't it?" Bou-san was trying to explain his action and reasons. He took cup out of Mais shaking hands and put it on desk in front of Naru. Meanwhile Ayako took Mais hand and sat her down on couch.

"Mai, why don't you tell as why you didn't want that basement to be opened?" Ayako asked as calm as possible, kneeling in front of still trembling girl.

"I...I'm not quite sure, but I have this feeling, that if it's open, then things will go worse."

"So it's you intuition, right?"

Mai nodded, but Ayako looked at Bou and Lin. They eyes met and they knew that Mai was right, it had gotten worse and first sights were visible. In front of them were glowing white 21st monitor.

"Ok, sorry, but what's one is done, we can't change it, and maybe darkness is deepest right before dawn. I will go get tapes, so we could find exact time." said Bou and stumped out of room. Some time all was quiet. Naru was sipping his third tea and absentmindedly looking at documents and analysis in front of him. Lin was doing good knows what, and Ayako and Mai had gotten they hands on files and now were examining them.

"That's her!" Mai suddenly called out.

"What? Who?" Asked Lin and Ayako in unison. Lin got up and hurried to Mais said. Naru got up slowly, like showing that it won't run away, this information. Now in such a short time nothing will change.

"This is the woman I saw standing besides the well." Mai pointed at old small picture. There were man and woman standing in front of exactly that house and smiling happily.

"Are you sure?" asked Ayako.

"Yes, hundred percent sure. Even if this picture is blurry a bit, I know that she's the same person. You know there is time when you recognize someone even if that person is far, far away. That's the same, I just know that's her."

"So the culprit is her. One of two first inhabitants of this house. "Lin said quietly.

"Amanako Tokikyra. Got missing at age of 23."Ayako read. "Now we will be able to exorcise her."

Mai snapped out of first shock.

"Why hadn't you done that yet?"

"Oh, believe me we tried, but even John wasn't able to do it. So we thought maybe it's too powerful to be exorcised without knowing why it's here and who it is. But we even hadn't idea who are we supposed to look for." Ayako smiled at Mai with all her heart. She was so in exorcism mood right now. They hadn't spotted that monk coming in at taking part in they talk, or at least no one took it as something, that's why when he suddenly spoke all looked at him surprised like thinking when did he got here. Only Naru was exception of this.

"But even if we know who our ghost is, as far as we don't know why she's here, the reason why she's haunting this house we won't be able to exorcise her and even if we will success, then how can we report it to owners? They want to know full story. "He told gently. All were quiet, because they knew he had point on this.

"That's why we have Mai here. "Suddenly spoke up Naru. Surprised eyes turned on him. Then suddenly Bou-san burst out in laughter. Naru gave him icy glare and turned his attention back to paper in front of him, who was laying in Mais hands. All other members of team were looking at monk who continued to laugh for at least five minutes.

"Will you be so kind, and explain as now what's so funny?" Ayako asked with slight edge of irritation in her voice.

"Oh, you see...." monk started still half laughing.

"Can I see that?" All sitting on couch, that means Ayako and Mai jumped up for few inch. They had forgotten Naru standing right behind they backs, somehow they thought he was still sitting besides his table.

"What... What do you want?" asked Mai turning her head to him.

"This one." He said, bowed down and took file out of Mais hands. He, slowly going back to his table, started to read it. he didn't bounced in table or chair not a one single time. He didn't sit down, but leaned to window frame facing garden outside the window. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, so no one say Lin giggling. That lasted for only half of second thought. -You don't even suspect, what are you doing and why, do you?- he thought with little amusement. Then he turned over and went to check tape which Bou-san had taken out of malfunctioning camera. He found time approximately about 2:30AM and started slowly to roll it further searching for exact time and maybe reason for malfunction. Monk came and told him that nothing could be found on place, so the only hope was to find something on tape. While Lin was working Bou-san got back to his teasing self, remembering Narus words, why they need Mai.

"So Mai-chan would you like me to sing lullaby for you, or maybe you prefer bed time story?"

Since Naru sudden movement Mai hadn't been able to move and inch, but Bous offer called her back to reality.

"What? Why? It's morning. I don't want to sleep now." She said surprised.

"Oh, but did heard what Naru said. We need you. "He said putting accent on word 'need'. "Remember even Naru said it, so you should sleep, and find out why that woman is here." Bous eyes were filled with little devilish sparkles. "What? I didn't get you Bou-san. Explain it to me please.

Bou sighted.

"One of reasons why we need you here is to find out non-written circumstances of this case, referring to this ghost."

"And other one would be?" Ayako bumped in.

"Tea." Bou-san simply answered with too innocent eyes, and slight grin on his lips. Ayako and Mai didn't get him, but Lin who was listing with one ear had to suppress laughter. He saw clearly where the monk was heading. And maybe one because Naru was looking on Bou sans reflection in window last one didn't turn in to ice sculpture.

* * *

Ok so as you can see I had gotten in to writing mood a bit, ok truth is I have to put it on computer. As I would like to say thank you to all who had read it till now, and was patiently waiting for next part. I really think that I will upload soon, I just need to write it down. Wish me luck, and please, please say what you think of this, is someone OOC etc.

Ok then who will be so kind and give me his/her time and try to fix my mistakes? -pretty please-


	10. Ch 9 The begining of the truth

I will try to make less mistakes. (maybe someone would like to correct my awful language?) Still Ghost Hunt is not mine ;)

I'm sorry that it took so long time again, but I have good explanation. Ah who cares right? ;)

* * *

They were trying to gather information. Lin had found that at 3:38 fog on camera had gotten ticker and at 3:40 screen had gotten completely white. Only interesting thing found in those two minutes were woman figure standing in door opening. Because of fog, she was hard to see, but undoubtedly were there. All parameters confirmed the she is Amanako. Woman who had gone missing nearly fifty years ago before her brother death, but now there she was standing in ail of basement doors, despite fact that all evidence said she had left this house. Somehow her posture gave an impression of guarding. But no one decided that it's something important. John who came later was sent to hospital with picture of Amanako. He was supposed to show it to Masako, so she could confirm that that's the same woman who attacked her and is living in this house. As fast as Yasuhara went in house he was sent away in aim to gather more information precisely of Amanako. Her live before she moved in this house and if possible after too. John came back and confirmed that woman in picture is the same as the one Masako saw. The one who got her in to the hospital. Yasuhara send then news that her past he has information and there isn't something that would be suspicious, but information after she left house are very little and really suspicious, doubtful and untrustworthy.

"So what do we have then? Crazy woman with clear past and unknown future in moment she's frozen?" Ayako was thinking loudly.

"Yes, I think you could say it like that." Bou-san said thoughtfully.

"But what if she never left this house? Maybe all the evidence of her leaving was made up? What if she died here in this house?" John said quietly, like he didn't want to bother others. For new two seconds room was quiet. Only some fly was trying to get out of room true closed window. But all people in room were staring at John with big eyes, so he started to feel awkward. "Erm, that is…"

"John, you're genius!" Bou-san called out and clapped his shoulder. "Why didn't we see this? Of course, and it's so obvious!" All faces except for two, one who didn't change so easily, and Johns, got clearer.

"So, you really thing she died here?" Mai asked still bit confused.

"Yes! Like John said all unclear evidence has been made up after her death, in purpose to hide it. She got angry and started to hunt this house." Bou-san explained. Suddenly Narus eyes got width, he got up looked out of the window, and then dashed out of room, just calling "Lin" while passing him.

"Mai, would you please stay with monitors?" Lin said getting up. Mai nodded and Lin ran after Naru.

"What did have in to his mind this time? "Atako growled and went to window. "What are they doing there?" She was looking at two men who were trying to find something beside the well. Bou went beside her looked out of window, then turned to John and said: "John lets go to help them!" and out of them left room leaving Ayako looking out of window and Mai in front of monitors.

"Naru, what are you trying to do?" man who was spoken had gotten some simple apparatus and now was trying to make measurements.

"Naru, do you even hear when someone is trying to talk with you?" Bou-san started to getting irritated.

"I can't say anything until I'm not hundred percent sure." Naru answered in monotone tone, which didn't let any objections. He was kneeling besides the well looking around of it and searching for something.

"Naru, please, listen, we came here to help you, so if there is something we can do, please say it." John nodded in agreement with Bou-sans words.

"Then go and get me a cable from car, and attach it to reserve power pack, we got one there. I hope you can do it."

"Yes." He replied with smile and dashed away.

"Brown - san. I would like you to prepare for exorcisms. I think we will need it soon."

John nodded quietly and when to get things he needed for purification. Then Naru looked at his assistant who was still standing quietly in front of him not saying a word just giving him all he needed even without asking what that was. "Lin, we will dig." Tall man nodded and went to find some shovels. He returned in same time as John in his robes with Bible in hand and Bou with cable in his hands. As they opened the backyard door to the garden where the well was they saw I rather interesting picture which made Bou can giggle. Naru was kneeling besides the well. To be precise he was nearly lying on stomach besides it and closely looking at something. He noticed them and turned his head to them. His eyes were cold as ice, like he would know that monk was nearly laughing loud. Of course his glare stopped Bou-sans giggling at once.

"Lin, you know what this means?" He asked, but that sounded like statement more. They all got serous, because if Naru, had found something that meant it's something serious. Lin went to well, put shovels beside the well and kneeled down not worrying about his clothes. He looked closely at words craved in to well Naru was showing him. They were old and nearly to ground so they were now dirty and unclear, so hard to read. With hand Lin tried to clean then a little.

"No use, I already tried to clean them, they get only more and more dirty. So can you read it?" Naru explained.

"Yes I think I can. I think that would sound like: She who's buried here will guard the soul sealed where the other half lies. No man will stop her, nothing will be able to get past her not seen." Lin read slowly and looked up at Naru who had gotten up when he started to read. "What does this mean?" He asked slightly surprised.

"That woman hunting this house is lying here, right beneath our foot."

* * *

I will update this when someone will respond to my call for someone who will read my nightmare and points out mistakes. Then I will put next chapter to this part right here.


	11. Ch 10 In slow motion

ok I know this may sound stupid, but I will write with all my mistakes. I'm already using program who is checking them without it my writing wouldn't be understandable at all. But I will try to finish it, because I can see the end of this story now ^^

And yes GH is not my. ;)

* * *

"Mai I just can't site here and do nothing. Please stay and I will go check on them." Said Ayako and even without waiting for her answer left the room. Something was going on there and she definitely needed to know what it is. They think they can leave her out of events? No, as long as she will be able to do or pretend to do something she needs to know what's going on. They were digging something seemed that Naru found something, and when Lin looked at they all went silent, then suddenly that annoying monk run somewhere. She went in to back yard where John in his priest robe was standing besides Lin and Naru, who both now were digging something. Seemed like they were trying to dig out the well.

"What are you doing here?" Ayako asked in surprise.

"Can't you see? Digging." Naru answered in his cold voice. That was enough to make Ayako angry. Of course she could see what they were doing, but why can't they just tell her why. She didn't ask anymore; because she didn't wanted to hear any more offences form Naru. She thought about leaving when John came to her side and in his calm voice explained her want did just now happened here. Ayako was standing with her mouth half open and listened in disbelief.

"So that woman is hunting this hose because she's bounded to his house with some kind of spell?" She asked looking at well. Not I looked in other light that previous.

"Yes." John ensured.

Meanwhile Mai was angry at Ayako. So she thinks that sitting there is doing nothing. And she left her all alone in this room. She went to window and looked out. She saw Naru and Lin digging the well out or something like that. She wandered why they need to do so, but they were digging and as they dag out some soil they looked very carefully at rocks of well. She saw Ayako coming out and starting to talk with John. For some minutes nothing seemed to change when she suddenly hear some sounds coming form monitors. She ran to them, but didn't saw anything suspicious. Temperatures were normal too in all rooms.

"Damn it! I know this is somewhere here!" Bou-san voice rang unclearly from one of speakers besides monitors. The sound of it seemed like it he was standing in empty room. Then sounds of something tearing and braking appeared again, but this time Bou-san was speaking too, so Mai who was scared till that calmed down. Bou-san apparently was somewhere she couldn't see him, but he was doing some demolition again. "He likes to demolish too much." Mai giggles. He was always so energetic when it came to tearing some wall down, like some fire was lightened in his eyes. So Mai didn't take it in account those sound anymore and slowly started to drift in to sleep. She crossed hands and put her head down. She even didn't notice when Bou-san stopped and ran out, neither did she notice that room got colder. She only little showered in her sleep and continued to sleep on her crossed heands.

"That's all Naru." Lin said straightening up and dag shovel in soil besides the well. They had dag around the well and found some more symbols around the well, but they were more to one side.

"Lin, how do you think why these symbols are more on one side of well?" Naru asked. "You know that don't you? So why are you asking me?" Lin thought, but seemed that Naru liked to check on his knowledge sometimes, so as always he didn't say anything he thought, but answered to question Naru had given him.

"Because she is buried beside the well, she isn't lying on the bottom of it, so there is no need to put it all around exactly, they are there only to bound here to it, but it needs to be stronger on that side where the body is buried. so they are more on this side." He slightly touched words craved in cold rock. strangly they seemed slightly warmer than all the rock.

"If we will break this spell will she leave this place?" Ayako asked steeping closer.

"Probably." Lin took his hand of well and looked at Ayako, who steppe closer and the without any ceremonies bend and looked at craved words closer.

"But if we doo this we need to do it as soon as possible, so Mai would be able to go to work tomorrow. She had only these two days free. And we need her here. Even I can feel it.

"She can go home if she doesn't what to be here, no one is keeping her here with force." Naru growled angrily. Ayako looked at him surprised.

"But weren't you the one who said she's the only one who can make drinkable tea?" Ayako asked. But she regretted what she said the same moment she looked at Naru, who looked like she had just poured hot coals in his pants. If he would be able to be red, he would be now. But he got only paler and angrier.

"I never said that." His voice was just a hiss, but that seemed more terrifying that screaming. Ayako tried to save what she could.

"Ok, ok, maybe not like that, but you clearly showed that her made tea is better than mine, even if we used the same ingredients. And you were the one who sent me and Bou to get her, because you needed her, and…" Ayako stopped. If she had thought that she would calm him down a bit that was mistake. And thought that he can't be angrier was mistake too. Lin saw strom coming and put his hand on Naru shoulder: "Calm down. We have a work to do, this can wait. We still need to find that other half." Naru calmed down a bit but when he looked at Ayako his eyes were cold ice.

"If you're not competent enough to separate personal issues from work you can go home." Good think that his cold and piercing gaze couldn't make physical hole, if no Ayako would have a big one. She was saved by Bou-san, who ran out of house seeming as happy as he had just found a big peace of gold.

"I found it!" He was calling them while running to well.

Ayako and John looked at him surprised, but Lin and Naru faces didn't say anything. Actually inside Lin was smirking. His boss didn't want to admit the truth all of then new, he needed Mai, unconsciously needed, but he wasn't even aware of it. Now in mans brain slowly was forming a plan, how to make his boss aware of his actions. So he himself could decide what to do. Seal him up completely or maybe open up a bit. Ok last one was impossible, but still his actions seemed close to loser, who doesn't what to admit his defeat. But that could wait a bit; it was so amusing to see his boss acting like that. Ok, he wouldn't be the best one to take advice in love, because he was stick with Madoka, and that explained all. It wasn't like he didn't like her, no not at all he liked, but all the time she was the one pushing him. So he wasn't sure how to act sometimes. Bou-san voice called him back to earth. He managed to het that he had found something and tough ran true his mind.

"You found the other half?" he asked. Naru was still standing still, not speaking like he was trying to take himself back in hands. Lin noticed it, that's why he spoke up himself. Even his boss was fool sometimes no one of his subordinates should notice it.

"Yes, come I will show you. It's craved on basement floor right opposite the door we opened yesterday." He waved and went back to house.

"What other half?" asked confused John walking besides Ayako and looking back at Lin and Naru, who were following them.

"You see this is some kind of dual spell, so there are needed two parts."

"Oh, like you bond the spirit to two or more places to be sure it won't brake? And you need to break all of them to let this spirit go, other wise it still will be there only his bound to place will be weaker. Like tree, if you cut one root it will he weaker, but still be standing?"

"Yes, like that." Lin ensured. They entered the basement that was obscured.

Bou-san to opposite wall from basement door and kneeled down.

"I know about these spells only a little, but I thought they are long forgotten, or so I was told. They bind spirits to his grave and to some other place person who puts spell chooses. This other half can give the spirit some specific tasks, hunt someone down ensure no one ever enters some room. Kill or guard, normally those are the same, because if spirit is guarding it will kill so no one can disturb its duty. But this one, I don't know. I had seem in some writings about this spell that binds and sends to kill people, but this one more seems like guarding, but I don't get what it need to guard. To protect this from humans I think, because that would explain deaths here."

All of them looked at words on floor, who said "You, who are sleeping beside the well for eternity, you will need to protect ………" end was blurry and no one could read it. It seemed like someone what tried to erase them, like they were carved out.

"Matsuzaki-san, you, who read that file most recently, do you recall where the dead body that man was found?"

Ayako blinked her eyes. So now he was speaking to her, but still his voice was cold as synthetic ice. Still she didn't whated to twist lion's tail, so she strained her memory and searched for answered to his question in her memory.

"In front of basement door. Yes, that's right I remember that because I though that there something definitely isn't right with this basement. As you can see, my intuition was right."

"What a rare think" Bou-san teased her. She glanced at her, but her look wasn't as close as cold as Narus, who now was looking at basement door.

"These are not the right ones." He finally announced.

"Why do you think so?" Monk asked.

"Because they aren't old enough."

* * *

I will stop here for now. Why? For several reasons. I'm sleepy, thats one, I need to think a little bit about next part, seconds, and thirdly, I get bored myself reading really long texts.  
I will be waiting for you reviewing, because they mean so much to me, that you all who are reading and rewievwng. You give me insiration and courage to continue.


	12. Ch 11 Breaking the spell

The lazy me is back with a but more. Ghost hunt is not my, we all know that.

Thank you for your reviews, and thanks for reading that really means a lot to me.

* * *

"So there is another one?" Ayako looked stupefied. Naru said nothing standing in door opening looked at opposite wall.

"Maybe the right door is here,"Bou-san put his hand on wall above the craved words. "Maybe after her death that woman was hunting this house and that man feeling that he's close to his death craved those words on the well and here, but didn't made it in time and died. So that woman got berserk. If spell is incomplete that could happen. And technique malfunctioning could be caused by that too. It's very dangerously, these kinds of unfinished spells. Spirit is confused what to do so it can go crazy."

"We need to break it right?" John spoke up.

"Yes and that could be done only when both parts are broken in same time. So we both will be needed for that." Monk was looking at wall and then he looked at Naru, who nodded his head in agreement.

"And why do you never consider me?" Ayako grumped.

"Because you're not good with this. Oh, come on," He looked at angry Ayako, "You know that too! You're maybe good at purifying, but not with these kind of spells." Ayako said nothing, because he had point there and even if she didn't wanted to acknowledge it, she decided to stay quiet otherwise she would embarrass her. When she was thinking calmly she understood that, but normally talking with monk was impossible to stay calm, so now were one of really rare exceptions. "And we will need you as backup. You know if something happens to some of us. See you are important." Ayako eyes narrowed a bit, but then softened. All her gesture eased a bit.

"Do we need to find those doors?" Asked Lin looking at Naru, last one nodded his head. "Then I will go get the blueprints to see is there really something more and gather some tools."

"I'll go get blueprints you can get tools," said monk. "Besides all my things are up, and I need to get then if I what to break that spell."

They both left the basement leaving other behind. Naru went closer to investigate the words, but Ayako was looking around, she was here for first time, so she wanted to know what's in here. John was looking at wall and no one knew what he was thinking.

…

Mai was standing in front of an old door.

"We have to seal them. Otherwise there is no chance to stop this." Spoke up old womans voice. Mai turned to the voice direction and saw another door. It was open and she could see old woman figure. She was talking to someone.

"And these ones?" Asked nervous mans voice.

Woman turned her head. "These are not so important, but I think wariness would be necessary. We should seal these ones too, but somehow lighter, so she can get out and warn all those who would come in this house. I think that was purpose of her death." Old woman was watching door behind Mai back with strange eyes. Mai saw worry in there, concern and maybe something else too. Wisdom? Yes perhaps that was the best word to describe it.

"It will get weaker after my death, but let's hope that then will be possible to handle this more effectively."

"You are saying that with time that thing you described will get out?" In mans voce sang a little tone of panic.

"Yes. But she will still be here to prevent him for doing some harm to others. So even if it won't be safe to live in here, this place won't do harm to outside."

"Ok. I leave sealing thing to you then. I will brick up these doors afterwards, so no one has even thought of something more here."

"That would be good. Thank you."

"No. I think I need to thank you. We are in dept for you. Thank you." Man bowed his head so Mai saw only dark hair.

…..

"Mai, Mai! Stop goofing of. Hey Mai wake up. If Naru will see you like this he will be furious." Mai slowly opened her eyes, she tried to see man in front of her. Slowly monks face came in focus.

"Bou-san, what's happening?"

Man sighted in relief. "I was worried that's all there is. If you would have seen yourself you would be worried to, Mai you were perfectly still, motionless, you were breathing so slowly and shallow it seemed like you weren't."

"I'm ok. I was just sleeping." Monk looked at her more carefully.

"Mai was there something important about your dream? Was it THAT kin of dream?"

"I don't know. I was in front of old door and some man with old woman was talking about sealing doors away. Both doors. They were talking about something like protecting, I didn't got them quite well. You think that it has significance?" She looked at monk with surprise in her eyes.

"Mai, where're blueprints?" She looked at him with surprised eye. It was rare for monk no to explain himself, but maybe that was something important if he was searching for blueprints suddenly and so desperately.

"There." She pointed her finger a direction of papers. Monk started to search for those ones he needed. Phone rang and Mai took it up.

"Hallo?"

"Oh, Mai-san is that really you? I'm so glad to hear you!Ah, so glad they finally decided to get you back! They can't do a single thing right without you, especially Shibuya, Oh but that wasn't the reason I called you. I wanted to say that we with Yasuhara-kun decided to go and find that man that woman was supposed to run away. Maybe the chance is small, but we think finally we managed to find him, at least his trail, so now we are going to see him, maybe then we will know what's going on exactly. Ok I need to stop now, say hi from me to Koujo, ok and maybe a just tiny to Shibuya too." And then the call was stopped. Only beep sounds echoed in Mai ear. Madoka had spoken so fast that Mai even didn't had a chance to say a word.

"Who was it?" Asked monk taking as much paper in one hand as he could.

"Madoka-san." Mai answered and put down the phone. "She and Yasuhara-san are going to meat that person who that woman was supposed to escape with."

"I see. Ok but I think before that we need to break that spell."

"Can't you wait? Maybe he knows something important. I can feel that there is something not right with all this. That woman in my dream told that she needs to prevent something form harming others. So maybe she's not bad at all."

"Mai, she tried to kill Masako and poison us. How can you think she's not bad! Mai you trust others too much." He looked in girls' worried eyes, and sighted. "Ok, I will tell Naru about this, so don't worry. If he will say as to do it later we will listen of course. And at first we need to find those other doors." He took some bag with his things.

"But they are just the opposite on the basement entrance door." She said. "Why do you need to search from them if they are there?" Mai asked in surprise and monk stopped in door. Then he turned around came closer to Mai, showed in her hands half of papers he was holding and said: "Come."

Stupefied Mai followed monk out of base and sown the stairs to the basement. There she saw John Ayako and Naru. Last one gave them cold look.

"Mai why are you her? Who is watching monitors?"

"Hey, hey, Naru-chan don't get angry. I asked Mai to help me." Mai looked at Bou-san with cold glare. –You dragged me here, not asked- She thought. – Why no one asks me but only orders around here? – She thought angrily.

"You see she had a dream, and I thought that maybe she could be more useful that these blueprints." Naru gave monk another cold look. "She said she saw the door in her dream." Monk tried to justify himself. Naru looked at Mai. Few moments passed when he suddenly asked her with calmer voice than he was talking to monk.

"Did you really saw the door?"

"Yes, they are right there," Mai pointer her finger to wall opposite her right above spell. She looked at it surprised. "But there were a door. I saw them. I was standing with my back to them when some old woman with some man was talking about sealing them." Naru took papers our of Mai hands and gave one of them a look. Lin came in and Naru gave him a look and said: "we need to take down only a little bit of plaster there." And showed exactly at the same pint Mai had pointed.

"You want to say that I was right? That those doors are really there?" Mai asked.

"I'm not saying it. But these blueprints have some flaws and it seems that this par was erased intentionally."

-Right I had forgotten you won't prise others, but only you- Mai sulked a bit. Lin only slightly touched with some kind of hammer the wall when all of plaster felt down and old doors were revealed before they eyes. Some strange making were burned in to door, but they looked like something had tried to wipe them of with something acid or maybe something even more troublesome.

"Don't open it!" Mai suddenly called out. She was standing there and slightly trembling. She was hugging herself and her eyes were widened with fear. All of them looked at her. Naru came step closer to her put hands on her shoulders and said in strangely calm and for him uncharacteristic soft voice.

"We won't open them, but now go and rest a bit in base." Mai nodded and obediently went away. Ayako was standing with her mouth open and others looked as same as surprised as her. Even Lin looked surprised.

"Ok. Now we can continue." Naru was back in his boss role.

"Was she possessed?" Asked monk.

"No"

"Then why did you sent her away?" spoke up Ayako.

"Because she's overreacting and would disturb us."

"So you what to say that we don't need her anymore?" Asked surprised monk.

"I never said that." Narus voice sounded more like angry hiss. More silence. Then Lin spoke up.

"So you what to open these door?"

"Yes, but not until we break this spell. It won't let us open then until it's broken." He looked at his assistant.

"Lin would you go with Brown-san and break that part which is graved in well. Bou-san will break this one."

"And me?" Asked Ayako.

"You go and stay with Mai." Ayako got angry and stumped away. But after she got out of basement she stopped on first floor and looked outside the window. –I got it. I got it. That's not because I'm a burden, but you're worried about her, isn't that true Naru-chan? And we need to make sure she doesn't interfere when they break the spell. And if there really is something wrong with all our guesses that at least she will be safe. And if we will be ok, we will be able to help them.- She got to second floor and went in base where Mai was sitting on couch looking pale and nervous. She looked up when Ayako closed door behind her. She sat down beside the girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"All will be ok. Believe in them a bit more."

"I believe, but I'm so worried. There is something more. I don't know what and I'm worried about that. The worse is only in front of us." Ayako said nothing, what could she do with this too sensitive girl? Nothing, only comfort her like this. They were sitting like that in empty base hearing dim sounds of monitors who were turned quieter. Mai had done it, in order not to hear what they are planning so she won't interfere them. She knew well why Naru had sent her away. So she won't interfere with they work when she wasn't needed. That made her sad. –He doesn't need me- She thought, but staid there were he had told her to be. But in same time Naru and Lin decides that they will break the spell after five minutes. John and Bou broke spell in exact one time. Words craved in well and floor glowed up with white light and then vanished like they would had been poured with acid. Only in time when they were glowing Naru spotted something. All words were glowing. Those who were supposed to be erased on flour too.

"You, who are sleeping beside the well for eternity, you will need to protect all the living things from that crazy murder who was one your brother."

He looked at door yes now he saw what was written there. Because those words were glowing too.

"You – beast – sleep here and ever don't come out!"

Seemed that those two spell were connected after all, even if the last one seemed to be younger. And now both of them were broken. Monk didn't saw it as he had closed eyes.

-We're in deep pit now. - Thought ran trough Naru mind.

* * *

Ok, so for now it's all I hope you like it. I will update soon again. I hope it will be sooner that this part. It somehow came hard, because of mess in my mead and too much unfiniched homework ^^. I'll be waiting for your rewievs with ideas and judgments ;)

And I'm sorry that this part may sound laborious.


	13. Ch 12 Gas and confusion

Ok, lazy me is back and perhaps this will be if not the last chapter then the one before last definetly.(I think so :D )

I don't own Ghost Hunt, never had and never will have.

* * *

Mai and Ayako was sitting on couch waiting for rest of the team to come in smile and say that all is right. In place of that they got earthquake. Or at least it seemed like one, because it came form beneath they feat and shook the house. They looked at each other eyes and suddenly knew that both thought the same. Something must have gotten wrong. But that was impossible. Naru was always right! Could this be the first time we would be wrong? But thinking back Naru never said his opinion until he was 100% sure, and now what had he agreed? That that woman has caused trouble with technique and poisoned well. That she was imprisoned here and could be freed only when the spell will be broken. They got up and started to run.

"I'm going to garden!" Called Ayako and Mai nodded in agreement that she will go to basement.

When Ayako run through backyard door she saw a small disaster. Well seemed like it had exploded. It was totally destroyed. John was sitting on grass, leaning against some old tree holding his bleeding head. Some chip of rock had managed to hit him pretty had and now he was bleeding heavily, like all head injuries. In same time Lin was trying to get rid of some spirits, whom seemed to be attracted to them, but all he could do was to ensure safety of John and himself, but spirits came out of well and were circling around them. When Ayako came in the eyesight of ghosts, if ghost senses can be called eyesight, half of them too they chances with Ayako. They weren't more than ten, but they were really persistent. And more over, none of team here could understand what they want. It seemed like they wouldn't do any harm, but still, what you can know with ghosts. So all Ayako could do was keeping they away from herself as she run to Lin and John. As her parents were doctors she knew at least simple basics so she tried to stop Johns bleeding. Worst thing was that she wasn't so god when dealing with blood, it made her kinda sick, but all have they weaknesses. At least she tried and after some time and John robe sage as bandage she managed to stop him form bleeding, but he was still too weak to exorcise all those spirits, so Ayako started to do it herself. That took quite a time. –So that's why he wanted that I stay out of this.- She thought. As they were done more or less, considering that spirits were surprisingly willingly for exorcism, like they had been here for such a long time without possibility to go away that they were eager to leave this place. -Something not right- Lin thought, but didn't said it out loud, as he rarely told laud what he thought. They went around building helping John to walk. Surprisingly no one of them considered walking through the house even if that would be faster. The reason was because of sensation that that would be wrong, and because house was shaking. Not very much, but looking closer revealed it. Slight shaking, like something huge was trying to brake out. They managed to guest that the worst part got to Naru and monk. As soon as John was seated in car and Ayako continued to take care of him, because in reality she didn't want to go back to that house. Not now. Now thing got worse she didn't want to get hurt. And someone unharmed was needed in case of emergency. Lin ran back in house to see what he could do for three persons left in there.

The scene before Mai eyes were something similar to one Ayako saw. Monk was bleeding but still tried to do some exorcisms. But there weren't many ghosts as it was in backyard. No there was only darkness who tried to open old door form others side. Even monk had hard time dealing with it. Naru looked at Mai and growling screamed at her

"Get out of here! Now!" He wanted for her to be safe. But he somewhere deep inside his heart, he wished that all his team, yes in the same deep place he called them his team, to be safe. Or at least that was excuse he gave himself But now wasn't time to think about it, no one was safe here anymore. They had to break that spell, he tried to talk his mind in it, and as he was very self composed he thought he didn't made a mistake. And he presumed that otherwise they won't be able to end this case in time, as Mai had only two days free time, because now she worked in other place. He would never acknowledge that his office now seemed too quiet. He had never gusted that it could get on his nerves as all these years Mai had worked for him there was life in there, sometime too much life and he wanted more peace and quiet. But after this time if she would as to come back he would take her back. Of course, first of all he would tease her, but the result would be the same. She would come back and all would be like in the past. But now if she wouldn't get out nothing could be the same. Now he needed to get her out, other things could wait. Mon could handle this and if deadly needed he could help too. Lin would be furious, but if all was on the game, then he would use his power.

Mai stunned looked at door who were bouncing wildly against monks spell. Then she saw it. Malicious spirit behind the door. Cold shiver ran through her spine. This was bad. No this was worse that anything that ever happened in this house. It must have had been that what she was so afraid on this basement. She could tell why, but she saw woman spirit too clearer that usual, she was trying to keep that door closed too. No spell kept her here now, but still with all her last ghost strength she tried to help.

-We misunderstood her- Mai thought. She saw that her and monks straight got weaker and at that moment door bounced width open. All basement started to fill with suffocating dark gas. Mai started to suffocate. The more she tried to breath are in the more she suffocated. Her lungs started to fill with poisonous gas and like thousand needles it pierced in her lungs. But the more it pierced the more pain it caused, but the more pain it caused the more she instinctively too deep breaths. Seconds seemed like minutes and eve longer. They could hear each of they heartbeats. Mai was in worst situation. First she the most of gas, because she was standing exactly in the opposite door and gas flow right in her face, and seconds, because she was slowest of them all. If monk and Naru almost momentary understood that more breathing will get things only worse then Mai still was taking big gulps of now poisoned air. The biggest miracle was how they managed to get out of there. Last thing Mai felt were hands lifting her up and running with here somewhere. Bou and Naru had started to run approximately half second after door opened, but still had nasty stuff in lungs. Not talking about Mai who got it full portion and even more. They met Lin halfway running out. Lin understood situation immediately took Mai of monks hands and all of them luckily got out.

Ambulance was called for Mai and John, monks' palms had stopped bleeding and he ensured he doesn't need any medical help. He even refused help form Ayako joking, that if she will help him he will get even worse.

John was still conscious, and thankfully his bleeding had stopped, but still he looked pail and close to fainting. Mai was unconscious, and all they could do was trying to retrieve her breathing. Thankfully ambulance came fast, as it happens rarely, but they were informed about suffocating girl, so they hurried. They took Mai and John, plus they treated Bou-san wounded palms, which had cuts that looked like three deep nail trails.

When Mai and John were taken away Bou –san turned his head at Naru and left his mouth half open with words on his lips. He was silent for couple of minutes because look what Naru gave ambulance car that drive fast away was maniacal, and in thrut it even scared monk. It lasted only for less than minute after that it got cold again. But it seemed colder than normal Naru cold glare. Monk only thought that it won' t turn on him. These glares cold kill, or at least scare to death.

"Lets go. We will take that ghost down." His voice was quiet and sounded more like an angry hiss.

"But..." Ayako stared but glare Naru gave her shut her mouth in moment. Lin was worried. Naru in such state was rare and this out of control he was for first time. What he could do was unknown. In reality he was afraid to tell him something now, but he knew he needs to calm him down. For Narus own good too. So he gathered all his might he could and said:

"She only wanted to say" he wasn't looking in his boss eyes that would be too dangerous, "that we need to know more about this ghost. That's how we work. That's how you like to work. Get all things clear." Seemed that his words had found hearing ears.

"Oh right! I totally forgot! I promised Mai to tell you that Madoka –san called and told that she and young man had found that man who was supposed to elope with Amanako. I promised Mai to tell you this before opening basement, but seem that it had slipped out of my mind. Sorry." Monk said.

"How are we going to contact her now if phone is inside that house? I won't go in there only to get phone. It seems like it emitting that suffocating gas all over it now." Ayako growled.

"Lin, get us some masks." Naru ordered. He seemed back in his normal self. More or less. Lin nodded in agreement but when he started to dig somewhere in car to find his wallet brakes squealed and some taxi stopped right in front of them. Out of drivers seat jumped out Yasuhara, from passengers seat slowly pail like seat crawled out original driver. Madoka jumped out for front passenger seat smiling like early spring sun.

"You sure drive fast!"

"You were the one who said that we need to get here as soon as possible" Yasuhara told her with smile.

"Can I have my car back?" Asked terrified taxi driver in shivering voice. He put his hands like begging in direction of Yasuhara. Last one gave Madoka questioning looked like he was asking –Do we really have to?- but last one nodded in agreement, so he gave man his key. Other side passenger door opened and man in his fifties stepped out of car. As soon as last one was out driver got in his car and drive away as fast as he could.

"He even didn't took his money." Madoka looked at car now far away with puzzled look.

"That only means it stay for us. Seems that we will be able to get you home with our money." Yasuhara smiled at man who was now looking at house in front of him, not at people who had gathered in front of it. Madoka was first who noticed silence who had dragged too long.

"Oh let me introduce you! This is SPR team I told you before, and this man is the one we were looking for. The one who know answers we need to know, Akira-san"

All of them looked at man who was in front of them and put it together with information they had heard from monk just now.

-He should be older, it's impossible that he's so young, he could be her son not the man she tried to escape with- thought at least three of minds. One was silent gathering information.

"It's a great honour to meat you, and I think I know what you are now thinking." He said. Monk and Ayako looked at him with shock, Lin and Naru was unreadable.

"You probably think that I'm too young for the role of lover eloping 50 years ago. And you are right. I'm not her lover, but still I think she loved me. She even stayed in this house to ensure I can have a normal life." Man was looking at house again, some reminders of old, old tears could be seem in his eyes.

"So you are her son." It was more like statement, then question from Naru. Man nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't get something" monk said. "Did I miss something?"

"I can tell you only what my grandmother told me. She were the one who wanted for me to know the truth. Father would had kept it from me, but granny knew that time when I will need it will come. Me, or my children. She told me all when I was 35 years old."

"I'm getting more and more confused" Bou-san said. He definitely was, because information he had heard didn't mention any granny or child. –Seems that that information has big holes or this man is lying, we will se that if he will tell us the truth but I don't know why he would lie. And those eyes he's looking at that house like he looks it with pain in his heart. Damn I'm confused-

* * *

Sorry I will end it here. Why? For copple of reasons. First one I want to post it was soon as possible and second - I just got headache. I will be waiting for your rewievs(opinions and thoughts)


	14. Ch 13 The truth

Like it or not I'm back. :D I wish for all of you very happy and nice New Year, and hope this year despite all will be good. Full of smiles kindness and good thoughts.

GH?Not my. Definetly. :D

* * *

"My grandmother told me the truth only when I again had a dream, I had non-stop for one month when I was child. Later I only understood that maybe it had some significance. And the month when I saw it too had meaning." Man looked at house and smiled gently. Then he returned his eyes to people standing in front of him.

"I hope this will help you with investigation. Madoka-san said that you need to know this information." He looked little concerned, if he maybe is taking these people time when they have something more important to do. Especially he was concerned about young man in black, who seemed very angry. That's why his surprise that he was the one who answered his question was grater that if others would have told something.

"You were told right. We would like to hear all you know about this house, because thank to that what we still don't know three people of our team are hospitalized now." Madoka looked around worried and saw who was missing.

"You what to say that Mai and Brown-san are injured too?"

Naru nodded.

"And this is how you look after those who give they lifes to you? Naru you should look after them better. Especially Mai." Madoka was lecturing Naru until she saw his glare. Somehow she shut up in instant. Naru turned his attention back at older man standing in front of him.

"Unfortunately now we can't use room where all our equipment is, so please bare with what we can offer you. Please sit down here and tell us all you know." Naru pointed at back of car, which was relative empty, because all equipment was at base. Here were only things they didn't needed there. Lin got some portable recorder he always kept at car and turned it on, so they would have some evidence. Naru had made it as rule. Normally it was so he can listen to them ad solve the mystery. Man sat down and put his hands on lap.

"Now tell us, what was your dream about?"

"Surprisingly it was always the same. It didn't depend how old I was. Always. I was playing with some woman I didn't know, but she had such a gentle smile. Every time I looked at her she was looked at me with such warm and loving eyes I always smiled back at her. She caressed my head and seemed happy just being with me. Then father came in. I ran to him and he lifted me up. And he was smiling too. I saw my fathers smile so rarely, but in dream it seemed naturally, that he was smiling. Still holding me in his arms he approached woman who was now standing and looking at as with warm, happy smile. As we approached her I spread my arm and she took me. Then father gave her kiss on forehead and hugged both of us. I was happy and I could fell that both of them were happy too. I woke up with sensation of loss. Father always was arguing with mother. They weren't able to live together, and I think I always longed for such warm. Mother never played with me nor did she smile at me. She was displeased with me all the time, and avoided me as much as she could. Father gave me all his love, so I can't say that I wasn't loved, but his eyes were always sad. In dream he was so happy but in reality it wasn't like that. So in the end I started to long for May, because that was month of my dream. When I tried to refuse to get up they called granny. As she was older she was smart woman and was able to get out of me why I wanted to sleep. That time she took my head in her lap stroke my hair and sang for me. I don't remember the song, but it was sad and beautiful. She said to me that when time will come she will definitely tell me what that dream meant. She said that I can't hold to it. I need to live my life like it is. That I need to make my parents smile. That was when I was fifteen. After that I never had that dream again. I tried to make my parents smile, and I was happy to see that mother started to accept me and father smiled more. But still they relationship got worse and worse. I couldn't do anything. Mother left father when I was 23. After that I tried to take care of him. She died with cancer when I was 43. Father died 5 years ago. On 35th May of my life I saw that dream again. I still remember that it was on 17th day of May. That morning I hurried to grandmother to tell her that. She smiled with sadness and warmth in same time and told me that now he will tell me what I was supposed to know all my life. She told me that my mother wasn't my real mom. More surprising was that after I described her woman in my dream when I was fifteen years old, she knew that all that time I had been dreaming of my real mother. She told me that maybe that was some memory of my past, but I was too young to remember that so it came out in dreams. But most important part is not my emotions what I had when granny told me that and said not to tell father about it, but part about my mother and why she died in this house, and why she has been trapped here. My father and mother, I mean real one, not the one who was living with me all those years, even if I still cal her mother, but that's not important. They wanted to marry and as she didn't have any other relatives as her older brother he was the one who gave his agreement for they marriage. He had started to build house for him and his wife. He was working in jail as guard, but still was kind and good human, or at least all thought he was. Then his wife suddenly died. And his plan of having normal family broke down. Maybe because he was unhappy and thought that if he's unhappy then his sister has to be unhappy to, he suddenly forbade my parents marriage. HE forced his sister to move in one house with him, and she obeyed because she pitied her brother who had just lost his wife. Unfortunately she was pregnant. Granny said she managed to persuade her brother to let me live and my father come to visit me. He was supposed to take me away when I was three years old. That was the deal. Granny said that she hoped that until that time his hear will get softer. But it never happened. More, it seemed that he got more and more sinister every day. Granny was the only one person my mother told all her worry. She suspected her brother for something bad. Very bad and sinister. In fact she was suspecting him of murdering people. He never let her go to basement, and didn't allow for her to go out of her room after seven o clock. Sometimes he even made her leave for some days, she used those days to meet father. When they understood that her brother will never change they started to think about eloping. But it never happened, because uncle always was step ahead of them. Intentionally or not, but he locked mother up. One night she run to granny and told her all she knew. She told her that just now she had discovered that her brother truly is killing people. She was afraid, but not for herself, but for me. So next day granny went to them and told uncle that she will take me for some time. She wanted to take mother too, but uncle didn't allowed. He was still playing on her emotions about his broken heart. She had to stay. Mother was sneaking out almost every night to see me and told granny all evidence she got hold. She hoped that if she will expose uncle he will have to let her go. But she discovered that in truth her brother wasn't just guard of jail. In reality he was someone who took out people who were considered bad for someone. Was he working under some mafia boss or on his head she didn't knew, but his work and guard helped him to choose his victims. There was time that he took them from streets. He killed them in basement with some kind of suffocating gas. Then mother overheard him talking with someone. He promised that in soon future he will kill her, and then if necessary he will take us out too. So she poisoned water of the well. She told grandmother that she knows she will have to die, but she will take him with her in grave. Granny told her to be careful. She was afraid that that man would become ghost and continue killing. They found some woman who knew how to put spells, she told mother what to do to keep him from killing. As they told her all, but didn't tell names she helped them. Granny told me that they bonded mothers spirit to house in two places so if uncle would become sinister ghost he would be trapped in his so bellowed basement. Mother knew that her brother would burry her besides the well, so that was one place they craved something in, but other was in front of basement door. He had buried some of his victims in beside the well too. She died when I was one and a half year old. For week she had been nervous, she knew that her time is near granny told me, and one day she didn't come anymore. Father knew all what was happening and had promised her that he won't do anything to her brother. He took me and went away. Uncle used it and made documents to look like she had eloped with father. He did all to hide the fact of my birth. In same time he was very sick. Poison my mother had put in the well all the time had finally taken action, so he died soon after her. Granny moved to place father was, but still was contacting woman who made spells that bound my mother. She said that something wasn't correct, and she wasn't sure that house will be safe to use, but still there was nothing they could do when house was chosen as hospital. They tried to warn them, but no one took them in mind. Only after all those deaths they invited now old woman who put that spell first. All she could do was to helping closing doors. She said that something had interfered with her spell and that ghost locked up in basement was definitely really cruel and sinister. He enjoyed killing and without mom would have killed all the hospital, but she told that only to granny. She died couple of years after that. After that we had no information about this house. Granny didn't want to remained father about it and he didn't want to be reminded. His marriage was disaster and even if he love me from all his hear he didn't wanted for me to know about it. He died thinking that I don't know. I had never looked for this house, because the one thing grandmother didn't told me was where it was. She just told that if I will need to go there I will know that it's the place. I hadn't thought that I will need this information until those two young people came to find me. I never knew that we were still living so close." He looked at house again. For all time he was talking he looked at his arms or at people surrounding him, not the house, now he was looking at it again, and so did others. Lin turned of recorder and looked at Naru, who was looking at house too with unascertainable gesture. They all were shocked and surprised, but after this man had described things Madoka and Yasuhara couldn't tell him and in the end his story made sense, so nothing left as to acknowledge he had spoke the truth. Plus truth was more crazy than lies.

"But why did technique malfunction then?" Ayako asked. All looked at her. For long time Ayako had spoke and said something useful.

"I think I could answer you question." Lin suddenly spoke. "First, there were at least two powerful spells. One of them was as powerful as two, so you could say three, and we still don't know maybe there was something on first basement door. Seconds, there still is one really bad ghost, but there were his victims too, plus one of them was powerful by itself, to be able to hold him in as much as she, even if spell would be perfect average spirit wouldn't be able to do it. So that's the reason why technique malfunctioned."

"I want both of them gone from there." Naru told.

"Please." Man spoke up, "don't hurt mother." He looked like child saying it, so woundable and sad. Naru looked at him and all he said was:

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her. We will only let her rest. We will free her for her task." He got all he needed-a nod in agreement. He looked at that what had left of team. They will need all help they could get.

"Lin, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, you will come with me, you three stay here." He looked at slightly stunnied people around him.

„What are you waiting for! Move!" No one dared no to obey.

After approximately hour or one with half they got out. Bou was supporting Ayako, last one surprisingly said nothing about him dirtying her clothes with blood, because monk palms were bleeding again. Lin was going few steps after Naru in case if he would fall older man would be able to catch him before he hits his heat more that it already had happened. They managed to get taxi for Akira-san to get him home. He shivered slightly and his hand was cold, but he didn't tell it to anyone. All this hour he had feeling that he's not alone, that someone is slightly holding his arm and just before house had shivered he felt cold breeze on his forehead. Madoka paid taxi the same amount they were supposed to give driver who was forced to bring them here. Now they needed to decide what to do first, go to hospital or pack base. In the end it took only one and half an hour for Lin, Bou Yasuhara and Madoka to put all the equipment back at car. Ayako was still shaking but Naru was looking out of window with glassy look. If Yasuhara had driven like mad man then there was no words to describe how Lin drove to nearest hospital after he saw Naru.

* * *

Ok, so this is the end of gostly part. I just knew that I need to put end of chapter here. :)

There will be one more I think more shorter part. :D there goes my hope to finish it till the New year.


	15. Epilogue

* * *

The last part. May be bit OOC, but I hope not :D

Ghost hunt-not my. I know that and never said otherwise.

* * *

„You did what?" Monk screamed out looking at still angry Naru.

„Hei don't move! You were the one who said to feed you! If you won't sit still you can call a nurse to do it!" Ayako growled. She was trying to feed monk whose hands were in bandage and he was hopeless when it came to work when hands were needed, for example eating.

„Ok, ok, I will behave." Monk said and opened his moth width. Ayako stuffed in there spoon full of porridge. Spoon was too full even for monk.

„Hey, what are you doing!" sounded more like –ei, wa yu oig. He managed to eat it and the turned to Naru.

„But Naru, that was unnecessary, and too cruel. You're not her boss anymore, and as you never were something more that that you have no right to talk like that with her supervisors." Naru was still sitting in his hospital bed and as in this hospital they hadn't free one occupant rooms he was stuck here with monk and John. Last one was quieter not only because he had slight contusion, he just didn't wanted to argue and he had his own thoughts his own worries. Now Lin was sitting between Bou and Naru. As always he was like lightning-conductor. Yesterday Naru had taked day of hospital and together with Lin and Ayako they went to Mai house to get her some clothes to wear when she'll woke up. She was still sleeping, but her condition was stable. Naru had insisted on going with them and as his word was rule of course he was allowed to go. Ayako was needed for clothe picking. While she had searched for some clothes Mais phone rang. Naru was still in perfectly devilish mood so man on other end had tu suffer from it. That would be forgoten, or woudln't be mentioned, because Lin would never tell what his boss told then, if Ayako wouldn't suddenly asked if that wasn't phonecall for Mai then. That's how monk got to know the general idea of what Naru told then. It was har to keep him in bed till this, but now he was laughitng laudly and it was impossible for Ayako to feed him.

...

After couple weeks.

...

"But I still don't' get why that man killed all those people, and on top of it his own sister too. I don't understand that man." Monk said sipping tea.

"But I don't understand why are all of you sitting in my office doing nothing, but only drinking tea!" Naru seemed angry.

"Oh, but we want to see your face when Mai comes." Ayako who was sitting facing Bou and Masako and beside her was sitting John. Even Yasuhara who was sitting in armchair nodded in agreement. Lin was in his office. He didn't want to angry Naru more. He was in one hell of mood all this time since case was closed. Even after all of them except Mai was release from hospital he was in this mood. Yesterday was announced that Mai was released from hospital. He was calling every day precisely at 9 AM and receptionist now knew who was calling and what this person will be asking about, so after she took phone without asking she told that priest was doing well, monk is driving all crazy, medium is angry as ever and brown haired girl is still sleeping but her conditions is stable. It was like that for few weeks, slowly decreased those who were staying there, only things that stayed was that Mai was okay, but they still kept her to check on her and monk and miko, who came to visit her, was driving all crazy with quarrelling. Naru visited Mai only one time. Together with others when she woke up. And that was only because monk and Lin persuaded him. But it was possible only because deep down inside his hear he wanted to know how she was going. Lin said nothing about every day calls to hospital and as Naru didn't tell his name no one other knew he was constantly checking on them. And he would never acknowledge it. So now Lin was safe in his office listening and quietly smiling at quarrelling at his boss office. That was nice. Like it was when Mai was still forking her. Only Naru now was at the edge. Lin knew that his boss never would acknowledge even to himself that he cared for his ex-assistant, but he knew one more thing. Naru had changed a bit, if he would be pushed then he would act, especially if there would be someone else to blame. So he and monk had agreed that in name of peace in office they need to take action. But now it was fun, seeing Naru acting like spoiled child who can't have candy. Lin started to work. There was someone who asked for their help and Naru wanted some information before he took the case, so he closed the door, so babbling form other room wouldn't bother him. Others in Naru office were still discussing last case and boss was sitting in front of his own table unable to concentrate. It lasted for couple of minutes and then Naru had had enough, he stood up to make his leave, but then with laud noise front door swung open almost fly out of hinge.

"NARU!"

Mai was angry. More than angry. She looked so red like she's going to explode. She bounced her ex-boss office door with as much as strength as front door.

"You!" She was so angry she was unable to talk. Despite the fact that some minutes ago Ayako told that they what to see now angry Mai will be now they skulk to door, they closed them slowly and quiet after them, but there was no click. All of them were trying to see what's happening in there, but still be as far as they could. Even Lin stepped out to see what's happening. Monk turned at him and whispered

"Mai came" There was no need to explain further.

"Yes it's me. And what do you what here Mai?" Naru growled, but if he would be able to, party behind the door would swear he smirked.

"You!"

"Yes?"

"You, narcissistic, egoistic bastard!" Mai was screaming at full voice.

"Have you ever thought that others have they lives too? You are, ah, I don't even have words to describe it! You bark in someone live and make a totally mess of it! Danm it Naru! Do you even know what that work meant to me? Yes my salary was less than here, but still I was able to it without thinking what I paid for! But no! You bark in my apartment, that's rude too, but more over it you totally humiliate my employer. So what a surprise! When I'm out of hospital and call to say that I'm ok and can work now I'm announced that I'm fired! And thank to whom? To you! Damn it he even thought that you may be my boyfriend! I wasn't able to convince him that we have nothing in common! The hell and now he even made so that no one gives me a job! I tried. The hell I tried to find new one, but all of them were already informed. I even tried to get job as janitor. Guess what! They refused me! Naru you're total jerk! That was all I wanted to tell you. Never ever meddle in my live again!" Mai turned around and made one big step closer to door.

"Mai, if you're done screaming, bring me tea." Mai stopped and slowly turned to face Naru.

"What?" She was still angry, but Naru had surprised her and now she was confused to.

"Didn't you hear me? I said bring me tea." He said and sat again in his chair, took some book and started reading it. Mai was still standing mouth half open. Minutes passed and Naru looked up again.

"No wonder that no one wants to give you a job. Seems that your brain is malfunctioning. For third time – Mai, tea!" Mai turned arounf and in dazze went to small kitchen and made tea. It gave her some time to came around and see what she was going. Others were peaking at her hearing only words like "idiot", "stupid narcisst" Mai was muttering to herself. Still angry she went in Naru office second time this day not even seeing all others around, who were hiding afraid Mai would suddenly throw something. She put down cup with hot tea in front of Naru. He took a small sip of it and put it down.

"Ok, I can give you job. But only in office."

"Realy?" Mai eyes lighted, but then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry.

"Wait a minute I didn't ask for job. I will find one."

"You won't."

"Why?"

"Because you're too stupid."

"What!"

"I had to tell you three time to get me tea. That shows it."

"I didn't come to beg you for job!"

Naru looked at Mai and she suddenly shut up. Like his eyes were saying that he doesn't think that she begged to have back her old job. She had confessed to herself long ago, that she liked this job. It was tiring, but she liked it more than any other job she could ever get. Was Naru trying to apologize like this? He would never say that bet like this, maybe he was able to feel sorry too. Then something hit her.

"Hey, why did you said only in office?"

"Because you won't come to investigation places anymore." Naru was looking in book. His voice was as sharp and cold as ever, but he seemed slightly calmer now. What he could ask more, he had rather good tea and SPR was back to normal.

"What! Why?" Mai started to whine.

"Because I say so. You will take care of papers and will help with information. You will be called to investigation place only if there won't be any other choise."

Mai looked at him. She knew that she needs to accept his rules now, maybe later she will be able change his mind. Naru looked at her and she nodded.

"Good. You have to be at work at 8.30, and you have to be in time. You will start working tomorrow…"

"But now I would like to have dinner with you." Voice was tried to make similar to Narus, but still as it came from behind the door both persons in office looked at door. They swung open and all those who were behind the door ears roping felt in the room. Naru again looked like he will kill someone.

"But maybe we could go too? As celebrating Mais return? Naru I'm sure you will be able to have some time private with her. I ensure it." Monk who was lying on bottom of live, human pile told with bright smile. Naru looked at him, and monk felt that all blood of his face had gone, look in Narus eyes was something bad. It was murderous and kinda evil.

"But you're paying of course."

"Wha..?" Monk was more than surprised.

"That was your offer after all." Naru stood up and took his coat. They couldn't believe they eyes. He was going with them to eat! That was something unbelievable.

"Be careful" Lin whispered to monk. Last one suddenly understood. -Of course! That's why he's coming. To see me suffer! Damn you little monster! You knew I have no money with me! – But instead he smiled brightly and said:

"Ok then lets go!" They all got up took they belongings and went out. Bou and Lin satyed last. Lin was taking keys to close the door when monk quietly begged to him

"Lend me some money, Lin please! I will give it to you back when I will have with me. Please." Lin looked at monk and wanted to laugh, he nodded in agreement. He was partly guilty about fact that now they all were going out for dinner, he was the one who suggested Bou to say it.

"Will you hurry up? I don't have all day!" Ayako called. Bou ran out with smile on his face again and Lin swung his head closing door. Pushing Naru won't be easy, but interesting definitely.

....

After 5 more years.

....

Little boy age 2 till 3 was running down the hall of some old house.

"Mommy, mommy!" He opened some door and run in room full of people and technique. He ran to brown haired woman who held her arms to catch him.

"Where had you been?"

"Hey didn't I tell you not to bring him here! And no running in hallways!" Dark haired man in black.

"Aww but he's so cute. Aren't you?" Monk ruffled boys brown hair and smiled. Boy returned his smile.

"And his ability is very handy now that Masako can't be with us. You don't what to have pregnant woman in here again do you?" All knew the answer. No it was too dangerous, not only for mother and her unborn child, but for others too. They had had enough tantrums with Mai, they didn't wanted to experience it again. But boy was hanging to his mother.

"Mommy, mommy guess what that ghost lady told me!" His eyes were sparkling so seemed that it hadn't been something bad so Mai smiled at him and asked

"What did she told you?"

"She said that soon I will have a sister. She said to wait a bit but in year time, she said I will have a sister! Isn't that grate mommy! I'm so happy" Boy smiled earnestly and happy.

Few seconds later door was slammed by dark haired man. Boy looked at mother.

"Mommy, what happened to daddy? Isn't he happy that I will have a sister? I will take care of her, I promise, he will have time to work! Mommy." Childs eyes were full of begging, he seemed close to tears.

"No honey, daddy is happy too. He just went to say thank you to that lady. Don't' worry sweetheart." Momentary boy lightened up. His lips were smiling again and eyes were glistening. Mai put him down, and he run around the room happily screaming. Ayako cough him and started to play with him. Bou was still looking at door.

"That ghost. She really has a death wish." He said. –It really has- Lin thought. He stood up and went to door.

"I'll go get him, before he takes of the roof."

"Ok, the John will exorcise it."

Spoken one looked confused but did as he was told. As they left the room monk went closer to Mai.

"So, when will we be able to meat your little girl?" He asked with smirk on his lips?

Mai looked at her little boy, who was now playing horsies with Ayako(she was the horse of course), and smiled.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him? He is the one who speaks to ghosts. Maybe they will tell him."

-Or I will ask Naru. If I like through it then I will be happy. But I live through the first time, so I will be ok. – He laugh and went to play with Ayako and child.

* * *

I did it! Ah I'm so happy that finally I did it! So this is THE END! I hope you liked. It was interesting for me too. I'm sorry for all my grammar errors (I'm making them even in my mother language). I thank to all of you who read it, who made coments -You are turlly grate help. To all of you who put my storry to alerts, that really meant so much to me, and to all all of you who read my storry. I'm sorry if I somewhere went out of character, but I hope you will forgive me ;)

Thank you. ^^


End file.
